Nippin' at Your Nose
by Edokinzalchemy
Summary: While Jack had taken a reprieve at North's, Bunnymund received a visit from a mysterious foe. Though thought to of been vanquished, the Pooka has no choice but to take on this foe himself. Now injured, his Warren a mess, and dreadful news spoken to his ears, Aster makes haste to scamper off to Santoff Clausen, hoping to warn the other guardians of what it to come.
1. Chapter 1

So, yeah, I own nothing~

* * *

It was cold, it was dark, and he was scared. Snow shrouded the world around him, blanketing the corners of his vision with nothing but black. That boy, he was only reason this creature was now stuck in the situation he was. The ruthful, unthought-of, thick actions of that rutty teenager had placed him in this mess. Still, he couldn't blame the child; after all, his core was the essence of fun. If dangers had been thought through, no fun would ever ensue.

A shiver strolled down his spine, rupturing a course throughout his nerves, giving new shakes to his body. Unfortunately, not enough to rid of the snow that clung in mats to his fur. He was a mess, an absolute mess. His right hind quarter no longer mobile, obviously beginning its fastened healing process the immortal held, the bone still in need of being set. It would have to be broken to fix. A most painful ordeal for one with such extensive legs as this creature. The snow froze to his fur in icicles, the bitter wind making new lacerations upon his fluffed, dry cheeks. A red substance now smothered all the white he held exposed. Originally, this dastardly color had only come from his injured leg, but now, it spread from all over his body.

Pain should have been coursing through his body, but the cold had now masked it. His body was far too numb, too tired, all of his hope now vanished. Too feel such a simple thing as pain would be an insult to the time he had left. Emerald eyes soon hid themselves behind grey lids, consciousness escaping the reality of his mind.

The spirit felt like crying. Just breaking down, and losing all of the strength that his last bit of sanity still clung to. He made a promise though. The boy wasn't going to cry other this anymore. No, he'd done enough of that when his lover had been discovered. It was hard, so hard to take in the sight of what sat before his eyes. The very thing that this spirit conjured, controlled, using daily without a seconds thought, was the very thing that had nearly killed his best friend. It wasn't just the shape his friend was in, no, it was knowledge of what he was made of, was the cause of his occurrence. That is what truly made him want to cry.

Scooting his chair closer to the bed of his lover, the spirits right hand slowly slipped into that of the still form's furred paw. The creature didn't twitch, didn't flinch, and didn't make a sound. All that could be faintly heard was the calmness of light breaths, the only indication that the hope of life still bounded through his lengthy being. He looked so much more peaceful while asleep, then when awake. He was always bounding everywhere, afraid his holiday activities would not be finished on time, but he was different now. His fur de matted, cleansed of the red that had nearly stained it. The snow long ago melted, gently allowing those clumps of ruffs to breath.

His right leg had been rebroken. It was a process they, of course, wanted the creature to be awake for. It wasn't that they wished for him to experience the pain, but, it would have made the task faster, as the creature knew best the anatomy structure of his leg. While North had been spent twenty minutes at that task, grumbling that he wished for the creature to be awake, the spirit was glad his lover had stayed unconscious. It would have been far too painful. The anatomy in that leg was something else, and to suffer through that ordeal would have only been one of sheer madness. All was well now, as the wounds had been repaired, taken care of. All that could be hoped for was an awakening of an unconscious form.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_****__**Yeah, something I had time to type at school. I wish, just like my other stories, that I could promise the continuation of this, but, I wont, so I don't dissapoint anyone too much. I will say, that after three failed JackRabbit FanFiction ideas, this is the only one I have a huge compulsion to write, and so far, I am generally enjoying it.  
**_

_**I like reviews, but I will never pressure for any ~ Edokinz~  
**_


	2. Chapter 1- Breathing?

**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

His world was spinning, vision blurred beyond a point of any feasible recognition. It hurt, god, every sing movement caused him immense pain. It was as if he'd been on a trip to hell and back, with the fire that licked at the flesh of his right hind leg. His throat was absolutely dry, not a sound could be made. The poor creature was stuck, paralyzed almost.

Slowly, with a small flame of determination crossing his mind, as it was beginning to frighten him, being as still as he was, the fuzzy being achieved the accomplishment of enhancing the 3D world to his vision. The creature's first glance was the window that rest at his right side, _Pitch Black _out, night for sure. Tilting his head, blindingly dull decorations of reds and greens, Christmas themed statues, a mantle, fireplace, and wardrobe wafted within his view. None of this was all too shocking. He had passed out only a few miles off from Santoff Clausen, to find himself resting within the Christmas Gumby's workshop was not a shocker.

However, something else was. To the left of him, rested the boy he had spoken of earlier. The chair used was an old rocking chair, worn down, and beaten like hell, just emitting the vibes of uncomfortable. The boy's head curled into his chest, arms wrapped around his torso, and legs crossed tightly upon the chair, toes hanging gently off the edge. He looked an absolute mess. His hair was matted, sticking up at odd angles, dark circles ringing the boundaries of his eye lids, and his breathing seemed too quickly paced to tell the creature that the boy was having a decent sleep. Just how long had he passed out for? The looks of the child told him obviously more than two days, no one gets that kind of worried, lack of self respect look in just two days.

Arms finally regaining some sort of movement without causing him excruciating pain, he slinked one arm out from underneath his blankets, using a clawed digit to lightly tap upon the boy's closest knee. "_I'm sorry Frostbite._" He spoke, voice extremely scratchy, barely audible. Once more, he nudged the boy's knee. "_Wake up Jack!_" trying to scream, but, only just coming above the whisper he seemed to be stuck speaking with. He felt terrible for waking the boy from the little sleep he'd managed to receive, but, his condition was beginning to scare him. Right leg being still rather swollen, his mind seemed blank to something he was sure he should remember, and he was beginning to have problems with breathing.

Slowly, the boy's sapphire eyes crept out from behind their pale peach sockets. The tapping to his knee had jostled him out of his light slumber. Scanning the surroundings about him, the boy's eyes laid siege upon the fluffy grey mass of the character whom had become the cause of his new sleep issues. "B-Bunny!" Jack shouted, enthralled with the knowledge of his lover finally entering the world of conscious mortals. Had he been well rested, and within his right mind, the winter spirit would be jumping up and down with absolute joy, spraying his frost patterns about in the air.

Right now though, the boy was far too exhausted to do anything of the sort. All he was capable of, was chiming E. Aster Bunnymund's nick name, giving a soft smile towards his lover, in desperation to make everything seem quite alright. Removing one of his pale hands from around his torso, the boy placed it upon his friend's forehead, instantly retracting it back. It was hot, burring in fact. The Pooka was getting worse.

"_H-how long have I been out for exactly mate?_" Aster questioned, his voice still ragged, barely audible above a whisper.

Slinking his pale, frozen tipped fingers through the fur of his friend's cheeks, the boy gave out a dejected sigh. "_About a week. ...How are you feeling? Is your leg still in pain? It was a mangled mess when we found you… Took North twenty minutes to break and reset your bones. -You gave me such a scare Cottontail, finding you frost bitten out in the snow… Your handled on a fever since then, I think it got worse_." His words turned to a whisper, shaking as he finished his sentence.

"_M' not feelin' too hot mate. My leg's bloody killin' me, and my lungs feel like they are filled with somethin'._" Bunny quickly worked out his words, afraid to convey anymore, in case it soon became impossible to speak.

With quick thinking, and only little knowledge on what might be of any kind of aid, Jack sent a small wave of frost over his mates' injured leg, and then over his scalding forehead. "_I'll go see what North has, you just relax, alright Cottontail?_" The boy whispered, combing his fingers through the soft fur attached to Bunny's lengthy ears.

Taking a few steps back, his sapphire eyes scanned over the worn out form, watching as the Pooka's grey lids slowly covered his emerald eyes, brows furrowing, a small cough emitting from the back of his lover's throat.

Finishing the small fit, Aster's face took the form of one more relaxed, concentrating on nothing more than regulating his breathing. Jack was in absolute fear. Bunny may have seemed more relaxed, but he was losing oxygen by the second. Taking to the air, the winter spirit flew through the confusing maze of hallways known to make up the workshop, praising himself for not getting lost when he came to his destination. A set of large, red doors spiraled into vision, blinding him to the brown of the hallways.

Caring not to be formal within the home that did not belong to him, the boy only floated his form up to those large doors, thrusting them open, shouting as loud as he could. "_North! We've got a situation!_" Upon a rather massive king sized bed, wrapped in the finest Christmas quilt anyone had ever gazed at, slumbered the burly form of an ex Cossack.

The shouts of the boy ringing through the massive room, the hefty body that slept soon woke, rising from the cocoon of blankets, letting out a yawn that could pierce an elf's ears. Adjusting his eyes, the boy watched as the man took a glance or his form. "_What is big trouble Jack? Is Bunny awake?_" A thick Russian accent swaying within those words.

His form trembling, Jack willed every ounce of strength he had to keep it afloat, in fear of being unable to steady his legs enough to stand. "_Y-yeah, he's awake, but, he's not breathing right. North, something else is wrong with him besides just a broken leg_."

Eyes growing wide, but not with wonder, the Christmas Guardian quickly pulled his torso from the bed, landing with the thump on the floor, legs supporting his massive weight. Strolling to the boy, placing a large hand upon his shoulder, North gave Jack a reassuring nod. "_I'll go get yetis, you go back to Bunny. Watch over him, should not be alone longer than he already has._" Making quick haste, North took off, walking at a speed one could only see in person to believe.

As quickly as the wind could blow, the winter spirit rode it back down to the lower levels of the workshop, searching out the room his friend took residence in. Slowly entering, the fast paced breathing could easily be heard throughout the confides of the room. Placing himself in the chair once more, Jack examined his body. The leg was still horribly swollen, his frosty help obviously long gone. Sweat beads had begun to gather upon the Pooka's forehead, brows furrowed in a displeased form. Gently lacing his fingers over the bandage, the winter child sent a new wave of frost over the wound, hoping to dull down some of the inflammation.

Emerald eyes slowly appeared once more, showing a tired, worn out, breathless guardian behind their now dulling form. "_J-Jack...I need- to tell you something_." Aster whispered, obviously straining himself to even speak those words, let alone the explanation he knew needed to be given next.

Cool fingers tangled their way through the fur of the rabbit's forehead, sending small frost patterns to mat with it, attempting to bring some relief to the elder. "_Pitch attacked me- trashed my Warren. I couldn't stay. I didn't attempt to rummage through the remains. I just left. I had to. Jack- he's back. He's coming for you_." The Pooka slurred out, unable to speak more, as all his concentration was placed back on taking n what little oxygen he seemed to be able to grasp to.

His eyes locked with the sapphire ones before him, holding an absolutely horrid dull fade. The mortified expression of his lover was the absolute worst thing he wished to see, but, at least it meant the boy had heard him correctly. Giving a soft smile, mind seeping into unconsciousness, Bunny mouthed two small words, he head slacking against the pillow, breaths becoming even more ragged. The last thing he heard was his name being screamed into the abyss of the night, the voice speaking it sounding absolutely scared out of its mind.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Yay! I actually got a new chapter out. Again, no promises in continuing this story, but, i really have an idea going on for it. I'm sorry it's rather short, but, I have been hugely procrastinating. :(_**

**_If ya mates see any errors, thing's I should revised, and the etc, please feel free to contact me~ Reviews are nice, but, I wont require them~ Edokinz 3_**


End file.
